1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a standpipe attachable to the drain of a sink that permits adjustment of the height of the sink itself. In particular, the standpipe may be lengthened or shortened to accommodate different sink positions.
2. Background Information
The need for an adjustable standpipe attachable to the drain of a sink has long been recognized. However, the challenge of an adequate solution has always been difficult to find. For primarily sanitary reasons, it has been difficult to find a solution that is reliable, clean and safe.
The uses for such a device are many. For example, a height adjustable standpipe may be quite valuable in conjunction with sinks or basins used by people of varying heights or limited physical abilities. Obviously, the scene of a child standing on his or her tiptoes trying to reach the water faucet is a familiar one to those with families having small children. Perhaps less familiar but even more problematic are those situations where the sink or basin is used both by able-bodied people and also those with certain physical challenges. In particular, senior citizens who are restricted to a wheelchair may find it extremely inconvenient, if not impossible, to reach the faucet of a sink or basin that is intended to accommodate an able-bodied person of average adult height.
Another particular problem faced by some physically challenged people is how to shampoo the hair of a person who is restricted to a wheelchair. Shampoo bowls, which are designed with a large opening in the front to accommodate the head and neck of a person leaning backwards in a reclining position, are usually positioned at a fixed height. Such shampoo bowls are intended to be used with chairs that may be moved up and down. However, if a person is restricted to a wheelchair, they may not have the ability to adjust their position relative to the shampoo bowl. It is desirable to allow the shampoo bowl to be adjusted to accommodate that person whose range of motion is severely limited.
The height adjustable standpipe of the present invention overcomes difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.